


Gerbera Daisies and Forget-Me-Nots

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Flowers [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, OCs - Freeform, Post Promised Day, mentions of past royai, poor Roy just give him a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: He meets her seven months after he accepts the solo transfer to Central Command.And immediately falls in love.
Relationships: Roy Mustang/Original Character(s), past Roy Mustang/Ria Hawkeye
Series: Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020439
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	Gerbera Daisies and Forget-Me-Nots

He meets her seven months after he accepts the solo transfer to Central Command.

Her name is _Naomi_ , and she’s wonderful. Her hair is a deep shade of red, almost like blood, and her eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue Roy had ever seen in his entire life. She’s twenty nine, almost eight years his junior, but neither care.

It’s love at first sight, especially since she’s actually never heard of the famous Flame Alchemist beyond his role in the Promised Day.

Perks of being an immigrant from Creta, Roy guesses.

Best part about her? She reminds him _nothing_ of Riza. The only thing they have in common besides gender and skin complexion is that Roy fell head over heels in love with them both.

Grumman pretends to approve, especially when Roy tells the man he’s engaged less then a year after meeting her. The older man likes Naomi, that much is true, but she _isn’t_ his darling granddaughter. Roy sighs, tells him that he had been reading into he and Riza’s relationship wrongly the entire time, and states that they were only colleagues and nothing beyond that.

He doesn’t tell Grumman that he had been wrong too.

Grumman finally gives up on the dream of his granddaughter ever becoming First Lady, and tells Roy congratulations with an honest smile on his face, asking how grand the wedding will be.

“Not grand at all, we both want something small and low key.”

* * *

They spend their honeymoon in Creta and its the best time of Roy’s life since before his... _relationship_... with Riza completely turned to shit.

* * *

A year into his marriage with Naomi, he becomes the Führer, a goal he’s been working towards for the better part of the last twenty years of his life.

It’s a bittersweet feeling that Riza isn’t by his side to celebrate the victory. But they both made choices and decisions they have to live with now.

He tries not to think of their son, Micah, now nearly three years old at this point, and swallows down the still there desire to be his father.

* * *

Four months after he becomes Führer, Naomi greets him as he walks into the door by jumping into his arms and shoving a positive pregnancy test into his face, a happy squeal escaping her blush pink lips.

A _baby_.

They’re going to have a baby. A baby that Roy will get to see and raise and love up close and not from a distance.

Even if it’s only for a few years. His goal is to still be executed for what he did in Ishval. But at least he gets the chance to enjoy fatherhood for a few years.

He’s so goddamn happy.

* * *

He tells Naomi if it’s a boy, he wants to name the baby _Maes_ , after his late best friend. She tells him if it’s a girl, she wants to name her _Elizaveta_ , after her late Grandmother.

He hopes it’s not a girl.

Not because of some misogynistic bullshit, or because he doesn’t want his daughter to share a similar name with the mother of his first born. Roy fears that twenty years from now, he and Naomi’s daughter will meet Micah, they’ll both fall in love, and well...

Half sibling incest is still incest.

* * *

Naomi goes into labor as he’s getting ready to leave for work.

“Go. Go. It’ll be okay. The father isn’t allowed to witness the birth anyway. Doctor Knox will call you when the baby is born.” Naomi cooes, kissing his cheek as she practically shoves him out the front door of the Führer’s mansion.

“Alright. I’m going. I love you.” He tells her, kissing her lips as his hand caresses her swollen gut.

“We love you, too.”

* * *

Seven hours later, Dr. Knox calls him to come home and meet his child.

Roy practically runs home from Central Command, a smile on his face as he’s excited to meet his first true born child. He runs through the front door and up the stairs, stopping when he sees Knox and a nurse in the hallway, a small bundle with a head of thick black hair in the man’s arms.

Roy doesn’t pay much attention to the grim expression on Knox’s face.

That’s how his face always looks.

“It’s a boy.” Knox tells him, placing the infant in Roy’s arms.

A boy.

Roy has another son. One he gets to love.

He smiles brightly as he looks down at Maes, the newborn already sporting Naomi’s beautiful blue eyes and his chubby cheeks.

 _Maes Heathcliffe Mustang_. What a meaningful name for a beautiful baby boy.

He looks up to ask how his wife is doing, but before he can he sees _it_. The white sheet pulled over the body sized lump in the center of his marital bed, a large red stain near the center of the mass.

Now he understands why Knox had that look on his face.

“I’m so _sorry_ , Roy. There was _nothing_ that I could do.” Knox sighs. He doesn’t do nothing as Roy gently places his son into the nurses arms and rushes to the side of his wife’s corpse, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Naomi’s funeral is small, considering she was Amestris’ First Lady.

Roy sends Riza a letter, asking her not to attend the ceremony. Tells her he can’t handle any reminders that he’s lost the love of his life twice.

She respects his wishes.

A week after his wife is in the ground and ten days after their son entered the world, Roy receives a bouquet of flowers, gerbera daisies and forget-me-nots, and he pretends the card saying _I’m Sorry for Your Loss_ isn’t in Riza’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> When the only OC you name Maes Mustang isn’t even a Royai baby 🙃
> 
> *cue angry screeches and rotten tomatoes tossed at me*


End file.
